What Is Beauty?
by Windpheonix
Summary: After an upsetting encounter in the market square Ahsoka seeks comfort with Lux. Set several years after she left the Jedi Order.


I do not own the cloewars. All work is non-profit.

* * *

The front door slammed shut and loud steps sounded from the stairs.

Lux raised his head.

It was neither time for the schoolchildren nor for their working parents to return. As the beep from his apartment sounded the return of his fiancée he set down his work.

He found Ahsoka in their kitchen, slamming the groceries onto the counter. Her back was turned to him and Lux took a moment to take in her lithe, tall, form.

In her mid-twenties she had outgrown the headless rashness of her teenage years. It had been replaced by a great deceptiveness. Although she had calmed immensely, there were regular flashes of her old temper, like now.

"Just what are these people thinking?" The Togrutan growled, baring sharp teeth.

"Well, trouble at work?" Lux stepped closer and took the blue milk and other fresh goods to place them in the cooler.

Ahsoka still hadn't faced him. Lux didn't mind. His mother had always said that people should take a moment to think things through before acting saying them.

Sadly he had needed a few tries to grasp what she had meant.

Ahsoka took a deep breath; she turned around and put her crossed arms on the counter.

"You know that there always are a few groups at the market. Usually animal shelter, blood donations, new sports centre and so on."

She paused, focusing on Lux. He pulled a chair to the counter and sat down facing her, motioning to continue, giving her his full attention.

"Well It is, today there was this new…" Ahsoka fumbled for words, shaking her head. "New fashion career agency. I have nothing against people wanting to look good, but you know I think some things are just over the top. Just like these people were. There were a few `models` that were by that agency coached and oh by the force they looked ridiculous."

Ahsoka let out an adrenaline driven laugh. She was clearly stressed out and Lux wanted nothing more that to hug her, hold her and calm her down, but first she needed to get whatever bothered her out of her system.

"They were advertising how beautiful they looked and how natural. How can you have a natural look if you are caked in make-up? How can you say you have fabulous hair, if eighty percent of it is fake and just glued to your real one? Some women don`t have enough hair to eave it open, some just can`t because the texture of their hair doesn't allow it. I mean, who spends ninety minutes in front of the mirror getting ready to do their shopping? "

"Wait a second Ahsoka, I thought you said it was a modelling agency showing off the successful careers? What is it with that shopping?"

Ahsoka stopped and glared at him. "I was getting to that."

"Sure you were"

She glared at him, but forgone an answer.

"Well, by the time I had gone over to them, they had gathered quiet a crowed and were calling people on stage have a small fashion show, based on what everyone was wearing when they went out. And, well, you know, I kind of didn`t say no…"

Lux resisted the urge to burry his face in his hands. Ahsoka was by no means ugly. For him, she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and he knew he was lucky to have her, but fact remained that with her figure was just not popular.

Ahsoka pressed her lips together.

"I was such a moron. Of course they put me next to a styled to the extreme fashion puppet and started listing things like the were wrong with me. Eyes too big, hips too slim, not enough chest. Said I should diet."

She slammed her hands on the counter, making the fruit bowl jump. She had impressive strength when needed.

"And don't get me started on their comments about my style. Everyone that was judged to `look good` was wearing the same style of clothing, fierfek, most of them had the same colour. You know this hideous neon-yellow? I can`t wear that, I mean, look at me, I literally can`t; it would look like I chose my clothing with my eyes closed. "

Ahsoka over-pronounced the two words so much, Lux could almost see the quotation marks.

"Some people can`t wear what is popular. They can`t wear low-cut trousers, because they already have big thighs and a big ass. People look differently. Some are short, some are tall, some have big thighs, some don`t. Yet these people acted as if we all should wear the same slothing and only then we would look beautiful."

Ahsoka sighed.

"I just want to just want to know why? Is it wrong when I don`t wear skirts that threaten to show of my underwear every time I move? Is it wrong when I don`t want to spend either a fortune on surgery to get my eyes `corrected`, or spend hours in front of the mirror to get them `right`? Some people look better in blouses with a high collar that in shirts with a low round-cut neck. They just don`t have the face for the later. "

Ashoka threw her hands up in exasperation. She turned around and finished her rant staring out of the window into the busy street.

"I like my body the way it is. I don't want to eat more and follow precise instructions so my waist stays slim, but my hips get wider. I like having my own style. I like looking how I look."

Lux shook his head. He stepped around the counter, slowly putting his hands on her hips. He tried pulling her close, but Ahsoka stood still.

"I know it is easier said then done, but don't listen to them Ahsoka. You are beautiful. And don't forget. Beautiful means meeting certain criteria. And these are, at least partially based on the current time and ethnic group. When I looked at some holo`s of my mother in her teens I was quiet surprised. She was, well a line in the landscape. In that time the motto was, excuse my language, tits and ass and well, she didn't have that. Twenty years later, when she started to rise in politics, everybody wanted a thinner body shape. Her grandmother never understood it. In her time everybody wanted to look a bit pudgy."

Lux laughed, laying his cheek on Ahsoka`s montrals.

"My great-grandmother even showed me her diary. She had collected different diets, which were meant to make you gain weight quickly. And do you know what she told me?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Ahsoka countered, soothed by his talk, but still snippy.

"Well, she told me that a few hundred years ago, women were supposed to have small eyes, quiet the opposite from today, so they shaved off their eyebrows and plucked out their eyelashes."

Ahsoka shook herself.

"That is so strange."

Lux nodded. "Isn`t it?"

"I, thank you Lux." She relaxed, leaned against him, letting him cross his arms on front of her, trusting him to old her.

"I know I am not bad looking. I am just so mad they had to look at me like I have to fit a certain form. They didn't look at me, at my good points, just at the ones that weren't conforming to their norm.

We all want to be acknowledged as an individual, but at the same time we want to fit the form that society wants to see. But when we do that, when we fit the form, we all are, as you said, the same. We would be interchangeable and no one wants that. No one wants to be able to be substituted. We all want to be individuals. "

"Exactly Ahsoka. You are beautiful, because beauty is looks with brains."

Lux kissed her.

"Just plain looks get boring if there is nothing to back it up. And see, everyone wants that one look. Like you said, it is like a form they need to fit. And what if they do? What if everybody had that one look? What would happen?"

Silence. Ahsoka didn't move, didn't say anything, and just let Lux hold her.

"They all look the same. There is nothing to differentiate. Beauty is more then ticking of a few of criteria. It is how you look and people will judge you by how you dress, of course, but being beautiful is so much more that just your body shape, more than wearing the latest fashion. It is finding your own style, one you look good in."

Ahsoka laughed. "I know why every woman in this block is jealous of me. I haven't had such a good prep-talk since Rex pushed me into the main training room on the resolute for lightsaber practise with my master"

Glad to her laugh Lux inquired:

"What was so bad about that?"

"Did you ever have a couple of hundred people stare at you while your teacher made you trip every two steps?"

Lux shook his head. Ahsoka laughed again, louder this time, more freely.

"Sorry Lux. I know you are busy. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it is just," she growled. "These people just make me so mad."

He smiled and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, enjoying the warmth of this young woman in his arms. He kissed her softly and hugged her tightly.

"Don`t worry Ahsoka. I love you, love being with you, temper and all. It is what you are, it is what I love."

* * *

**A.N.:  
**

So, that is one touchy subject I have written about here.

Personally I can understand people who focus on their looks. We live in a highly superficial world and we are judged by our looks, but as I had Lux and Ahsoka say, it all depends on your own body shape and on your character.

Being conscious of how you look is important, but I think you have to find your own style and not just blindly follow fashion.

And that is what makes my blood boil. Nothing against fashion, but when you look down and ridicule people because they have their own style, you are a superficial person that has not realized that beauity has more to it that buying whatever top-model/superstar is wearing.

So, what do you think? leave a comment or write a PM, I am glad to hear what you think/ if I have treated this subject correctly. See you later!


End file.
